Steal my girl
Letra y traducción She's been my queen since we were sixteen ------- Ella fue mi reina desde los dieciseis We want the same things ------- Nos gustan las mismas cosas We dream the same dreams ------- Soñamos las mismas cosas Alright, alright? ------- I got it all because she is the one ------- Her mom calls me love ------- Her dad calls me son ------- Alright, alright ------- I know, I know, I know for sure ------- Everybody want to steal my girl ------- Everybody want to take her heart away ------- Couple billion in the whole wide world ------- Find another one cause she belongs to me ------- Everybody want to steal my girl ------- Everybody want to take her heart away ------- Couple billion in the whole wide world ------- Find another one cause she belongs to me ------- Na na na na na (oh yeah) ------- Na na na na na (oh right) ------- Na na na na na Na na na na na She belongs to me ------- Kisses like a queen, her walk is so lean ------- And every jaw drops when she's in those jeans ------- Alright, alright? ------- I don?t exist if I don? love her ------- The sun doesn't shine, the world doesn't turn ------- Alright, Alright? ------- But I know, I know, I know for sure ------- Everybody want to steal my girl ------- Everybody want to take her heart away ------- Couple billion in the whole wide world ------- Find another one cause she belongs to me ------- Everybody want to steal my girl ------- Everybody want to take her heart away ------- Couple billion in the whole wide world ------- Find another one cause she belongs to me ------- Na na na na na (oh yeah) ------- Na na na na na (oh right) ------- Na na na na na Na na na na na She knows, she knows ------- That I never let her down before ------- She know, she knows ------- That I'm never gonna let take another take her love from me ------- Now ------- Everybody want to steal my girl ------- Everybody want to take her heart away ------- Couple billion in the whole wide world ------- Find another one cause she belongs to me ------- Na na na na na (oh yeah) ------- Na na na na na (oh right) ------- Na na na na na Na na na na na She belongs to me ------- Na na na na na (oh yeah) ------- Na na na na na (oh right) ------- Na na na na na Na na na na na She belongs to me ------- Vídeo thumb|center|335 px Curiosidades *Esta canción se estreno el 28 de Septiembre del 2014. *Se estrena en itunes el 29 de Septiembre del 2014. *Esta cancion fue escrita por Wayne Hector, John Ryan, Julian Bunetta, Ed Drewett, Liam Payne, Louis Tomlinson. *Esta es la segunda cancion del Album "Four". *El videoclip de esta canción ha causado mucha polémica entre protectoras de animales debido a un supuesto "maltrato animal" a los chimpancés aparecidos en el vídeo. Categoría:Album "Four" Categoría:1D Categoría:Canciones Categoría:One Direction Categoría:Vídeos Categoría:Artículos protegidos